


Pet Show-off

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...just an orgy tbh, Alternative Universe - Ko Ko Bop, M/M, PWP, a short one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minseok sure knows how to spend his time off the regulating hormones.written by:Sugar_and_Salt





	Pet Show-off

**Author's Note:**

> based on a shipping wheel  
>    
>    
>  ....though I might have spun one too many times and this happened *haha*  
>  This actually has the potential for so much more, but I had to stay within 1k :<
> 
>    
>  I'd say check out my works, but I don't usually write smut, so proceed with low expectations~
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

  
  
Minseok was late.  
  
It was obvious in the number of rainbow-colored candies lying on the table, waiting for him. Just one.  
It was also obvious in the moans he heard before the pill even touched his tongue.  
Minseok was late for the play session; he'd have to work hard to make up for it.  
  
It was sunny, a warm afternoon - too pure for the filthiness he was about to engage in. But with the pills in his system, the warmth seemed merely inviting. The familiar feeling of being drunk prickled through his veins, followed by the sweet sensation he'd come to associate with being free. Free of regulating hormones.  
He didn't let the excitement show as he approached Sehun.  
  
They had two pets - two pets who were equal to each other, but very different in nature. Minseok didn't know what they were like outside of this, but knew their pet sides inside out.  
  
Sehun? He liked to be pushed and pulled, to be shoved and bitten. Right now he was writhing on the hood of the red car someone had forgotten here ages ago, face buried in his hands as Baekhyun kept him in place with a rough grip in between his shoulderblades, moving in and out of him languidly, face contorted in the ecstasy of being in complete control. He hadn't even bothered to step out of his pants whereas the poor pet was butt-naked already. Minseok subtly licked his lips when Tao leaned over the headboard and tugged him up by his hair, undoubtedly whispering dirty things to him.  
When he noticed Minseok staring he grinned, ever-loving the attention and placing himself in front of the writhing boy so he and Baekhyun could gladly urge him to wrap his lips around him.  
  
Sehun mewled and protested, struggled in the hold until Tao grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.  
  
" _No_ is not your safe word, hunnie, isn't it?"  
  
Sehun glared at him, red-faced and humiliated, but didn't say another word, silently challenging the man in front of him to go further. It seemed fun to Minseok but this wasn't his place today - it rarely was.  
  
They had two pets, no rules and one goal.  
  
The second pet was currently raking himself over the backseat of the cabrio just a few feet away, head thrown back and eyes closed, lips slightly parted and one lace-clad leg thrown over the back of the front seat. Jongdae looked relaxed, despite the position. The way Yifan's lips roamed his chest probably helped, and the slick sounds gave Chanyeol away before Minseok saw him kneeling between his legs.  
  
Jongdae didn't like to be yelled at and picked apart dominant people with vicious precision. No, Jongdae wanted to be worshiped, and that was something Chanyeol was all-too-willing to do. He'd obediently eat the other out for hours on end, but they'd lose the game like this.  
  
Upon noticing Minseok's arrival, Yifan was quick to slide out of the backseat and make room for him. They shared a quick, dirty kiss before he retreated to the other group. The goal was to see who could ruin their pet harder, and Yifan liked to jump teams as he saw fit. Apparently, he thought Sehun could use some more stimulation.  
  
Minseok slipped in the backseat, smoothly running a hand through sweaty, blond strands to get Jongdae's attention.  
The pet actually smiled at him, leaning in for a lazy kiss laced with the lowest moans.  
  
Jongdae might be difficult but he liked Chanyeol and Minseok, called them ice and fire, and it might be pure luck that they were so good at unraveling someone so unruly.  
  
Chanyeol made a surprised sound in the back of his throat when Jongdae slowly pulled him away by his hair to look down at him with slight dissatisfaction.  
  
"You can do better, can't you?" he asked, voice rough with arousal and yet sickeningly sweet. Coarse sugar.  
Chanyeol, who had obviously been distracted by Minseok's arrival, whimpered with teary, green eyes and pushed in two glistening fingers at once. Jongdae's lips parted again, but no sound escaped. Minseok took pity on the oh-so excited Chanyeol, and he also wanted to win this, so he exchanged a meaningful glance with the boy crouching in between Jongdae's legs, who took the hint and felt for the other's prostate. Minseok was careful to firmly, securely run his palms along Jongdae's bare upper body before he wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking slow but hard as he leaned in for a kiss. He heard Sehun yell in the back and heard slick sounds and breathy moans he tuned out in favour of feeling Jongdae hum with arousal.  
  
The clue with Jongdae was that you had to take the lead without coming off as dominant.  
Maybe Minseok was just lucky he wasn't dominant by nature.  
  
Maybe that's why he was allowed to pull Jongdae into his lap later, never letting the sweet, torturous pleasure die down. Jongdae never complained, just melted into the firm, but not oppressive grip that lead him up and down. And in time, he was sinking into the pleasure far enough to accept Chanyeol's fingers in his mouth as he was worked open even further. He didn't realize the awkward shifting that was needed, too distracted by the hands dragging up the lace stockings and whispers telling him how amazing he was. Didn't cramp up but finally half-yelled, half-moaned oh so sweetly when Chanyeol pushed in, too,  slowly, reverently - a mixture of genuine awe, lust and excitement kept at bay to not taint the daze Jongdae was lost in.  
  
Minseok intertwined their fingers while his free hand controlled Jongdae's movements, and he firmly held their gaze when Chanyeol eventually placed his much bigger hand around Jongdae's throat.

 

* * *

 

  
Later, Jongdae and Sehun only managed a weak, sloppy and soft kiss under the watchful eyes of the others before they passed out in each other's arms.

  
A draw. 

Nobody won. Or maybe everyone did.


End file.
